iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Addam Roxton
Addam Roxton is the Lord of Highgarden. He stands 6' 2" and is generally silent, speaking only when necessary. History Lord Addam Roxton was born the firstborn child of Lord Randyll Roxton and his wife Lady Melessa. From a young age, Addam showed great promise with the sword, learning day and night in the yard of the Ring about the greatest swordsmen. He had a gift for it, and he knew it. To one day wield the family sword, Orphan-Maker. His sword skills were aided by his seemingly unless amounts of energy and his acrobatics. He was known to swing form the sides of towers, run along the ramparts, and dodge many of the guards that were sent to stop him by his mother. Combined with his training, he grew to be a strong lad. At the age of fifteen, while spending the night in a village about a half day's ride away from The Ring, Addam earned his manhood in the bed with the village's blacksmiths daughter, Tansy. She was a simple, beautiful girl who had won his heart the day previous. The two were not discovered until nine moons later, the girl and her father arrived at The Ring with a third boy. A squalling baby boy. The blacksmith was furious, and Addam was able to persuade his father to let him keep his son and raise him at The Ring. A much better life than the village. He was knighted at the age of seven and ten following a tourney at The Ring. He would take a tour of the surrounding regions of the Reach, meeting with various lords and ladies and knights of the realm. In Dorne he shared the bed of Lord Ladybright's daughter for nearly three moons before leaving. A year later, she would appear at The Ring, with an escort and a small girl named Allyria Sand. His second bastard. Addam took the girl in, though he would keep to himself for a few years, with many claiming that he had changed his ways. In those years, he took to his books, learning the skills of being a battlefield tactician. He studied the major battles of history. The Last Storm. The Battle of Stonebridge. The Battles of Tumbleton. The Battle of the Kingsroad. The Redgrass Field. The Battle of the Kingswood. The Battle of Canahs. He would grow tired of his studies, and his father's constant attempts to marry him off. Instead, he took his leave of The Ring and spent a few moons in the Westerlands in the early moons of 268 AC. He would find himself in the company of Lord Jast, where the Lord's oldest daughter, a spitfire of a woman named Lynesse quickly took him to bed. Lord Jast found the two in the afterglow and threw Addam out. He would not hear from Lord Jast until after Durran's Defiance, bringing a three year old Leonetta Hill to him to raise. Heeding the call of Lord Tyrell, Lord Randyll, though old, lead the Roxton forces to battle, fighting to King's Landing. Addam took part, along with both his brothers. His brother Franklyn would fall into the service of Lord Caswell, and his brother Jon fought with his goodbrother, Lord Pommingham. Addam and his father were part of the ambush in the Stormlands, with Royland Baratheon destroying the Reach army, and killing Lord Randyll in the ambush. Addam was able to keep the family forces together, though they would retreat back home only to find that Martyn Lannister had sacked Highgarden and was demanding tribute from the lords of the Reach. Having no choice, Addam gave as much as he could without bankrupting himself, but giving enough that Lannister would note that Roxton contributed. Following the end of the war, the Roxton's kept their heads low. Franklyn stayed in the service of Lord Caswell, though Jon would return to The Ring. Jon would fight in the Duel of the Dragon, though Addam would remain at home. Addam declined to attend King Daemon's wedding, tourney, and feast, though Jon would once again serve as representative of the house, bringing Daemon a pair of black silk gloves and a copy of Maester Vikas' Fire, Blood, Sweat, and Tears: An Examination of the Castles and Houses Made Extinct Since the Conquest. Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=9yd23d6nvt&f=505880861863611593 Timeline 240 AC- Born 242 AC- Brother Franklyn born 245 AC- Brother Jon born 248 AC- Sister Alys born 255 AC- Bastard son Raymun Flowers born 257 AC- Knighted after a tourney at The Ring 260 AC- Bastard daughter Allyria Sand born 269 AC- Bastard daughter Leonetta Hill 270 AC- Lord Randyll Roxton dies in Durran's Defiance and Addam becomes Lord of The Ring 276 AC- Addam elects to stay home during the Duel of the Dragons, though his brother Jon would instead take the family banner to Essos. 280 AC- Borther Jon once again represents House Roxton, while Addam stays home. NPCs and Household Ormund - Maester Ser Loras Kidwell - Master-at-Arms Ser Lucas Leygood - Castellan Leyton Sloane - Steward Ser Dickon Flowers - Captain of the Guard Ser Chester of the Mander - Guard Category:House Roxton Category:Reachman